monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen's Cram Fest!
Clawdeen's Cram Fest! is a game released on the ''Monster High'' website on January 01, 2011. It takes cues from the webisode "Copy Canine", featuring a plot in which Clawdeen Wolf neglected to study and has to rely on her friends to pass Mr. Where's Scary Aptitude Test. Gameplay The primary aim is to get a set of study notes to Clawdeen Wolf from another student on the other site of the classroom. The notes are passed on from student to student, but can only cross as adjacent desks is they are of the same color. Alternatively, adjacentdesks can be crossed if their occupants' backpacks are of the same color. Notes can't be passed to students who are studying, displayed by means of an open book on their desk. Students occasionally study for a random amount of seconds, though never more than ten. The secondary aim is to acquire as many points as possible. The scenario of Clawdeen needing the study notes repeats itself, the amount of time available to get the notes to her diminishing with each level. For the first level, the counter starts at 1:30. The second level starts at 1:15, the third at 1:05 and from thereon each level loses five seconds. Points are awarded for the time left. This is compensated with the amount of points that each level increases, being 100 for level 1, 250 for level 2, 350 for level 3 and from there 50 points extra per level. Clawdeen's friends are key figures in acquiring both aims. If the study notes reach their desks, they write a note down and bonus points are awarded. The first friend is worth 150 points, the second 200, and so on until a maximum bonus of 1650 points. Additionally, Deuce, Frankie and Draculaura each can perform one skill per level to help get the notes to Clawdeen. Frankie can detach her hand and Draculaura sends out Count Fabulous, both actions resulting in the notes being picked from their current location and being dropped on a random other desk. Deuce's skill is to petrify Mr. Where for a few seconds, allowing the notes to be passed on without a chance of getting busted. Mr. Where is the game's antagonist. He stands in front of the class, usually keeping an eye on two adjacent rows. If he spots the notes being passed in either of theses rows, it's game over. However, he occasionally turns away, at which point it's safe to pass on the notes. He also sometimes disappears for a second or so, during which it is safe to pass on the notes. When he becomes visible again, it's in a random other location to keep an eye on two other rows. Friend notes * Frankie Stein ** OMG! Did you see my hand fly off just now? ** Dinosaurs aren't extinct if you know where to look. ** Don't freak out. You're gonna kill this test! * Draculaura ** Bats are mammals that can fly. So cool! ** A haiku has 17 syllables. ** Sunlight is a super source of Vitamin D. * Lagoona Blue ** Most Ogres aren't mean, just hungry! ** The Great Barrier Reef is ALIVE! ** The molecular formula 4 water is H2O. * Cleo de Nile ** Did you know I'm FAMOUS in Egypt? ** Poisonous snakes are not picky eaters. ** Seriously, who forgets about the S.A.T's. * Ghoulia Yelps ** Circumference = Pi x diameter. And pie = yummy ** Lingua Mortua means "dead language" in Latin ** Think of chemistry as "Poison 101" Way more fun! * Deuce Gorgon ** Igneous rocks are made out of hot liquid magma. ** Not all dragons breathe fire. Just the fun ones. ** The capital of Greece is Athens, baby! Notes * Among the students that pass on the notes are two of the Volume 1 backgrounders: the three-eye girl and the green-skinned dark circles boy. * The game peculiarly refers to Mr. Where as Mr. Verizhe. * Cleo makes the common mistake of confusing "poisonous" with "venomous". Category:Web games